


Pack.

by Robothead



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Biting, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, injured charachters, not too graphic but i warned anyway, probably forgot a few tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian is just walking to his car when it happens.





	Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the same universe as my other werewolf AU. I just like to start a 1000 fics and then get a writers block.  
> This was supposed to be short..

Sebastian had been walking back to his car alone, having spend the night working on the car with the mechanics.

He had been patting his pockets to see where he had put the keys when it happened.

He could hear them before he smelled them, but they got to him before he could do anything.

Three large wolves jumped at him and he snarled at them fearfully, knowing he was greatly outnumbered and at a disadvantage.

They knocked him to the ground and he curled up on himself, whining loudly and begging them to not hurt him.

The largest wolf leaned down to grin at him. “Say hi to Kimi from us,” he grinned.

And that’s when they attacked.

He defends himself as well as he can, howling for help all the while and protecting his vulnerable parts.

They are relentless and pained yelps fill the air. His only luck is that they are Betas and the wounds heal as soon as they are inflicted.

Strangely they don’t hurt to kill. The scratches and bites not nearly deep enough to do real damage. But they hurt nonetheless and soon he’s covered in his own blood.

His howls take on a desperate note, calling his pack, his Alpha. And suddenly there’s a loud answering howl close by. He expects them to leave, because that was his Alpha’s howl. But for some reason they just grin and hold him down.

He struggles and growls at them, earning him a claw against his neck. He quickly submits, laying still.

Then a large Alpha wolf dives straight into them, knocking two of the Betas off of him.

The third tightens his grip on Sebastian though.

“Ah, Kimi. Better take a step back.” He grins with his fangs.

Sebastian looks up at his Alpha, giving a low scared whine. “Kimi..”

Kimi growls lowly, glaring at the wolf holding down Sebastian. “Let him go. Now. Tell Fernando that if he has any issues with me he can come to me personally.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen. Fernando?

“Our Alpha wants us to tell you that if you compromise his chances again, he will hurt this pup worse than what we have done. This is a warning.” The wolf flashes his eyes at Kimi, golden but cold.

Kimi flashes his eyes red with a snarl.

“Let him go. Now!” he roars.

The wolf grins and scratches Sebastian for good measure, making him yelp and whine, before he and his packmates run off.

Kimi pulls Sebastian is his arms quickly, checking him over and nuzzling him anxiously.

Sebastian lets out a whimper, body relaxing now his Alpha is with him.

“Come on, I’ll take you to our room. You need your pack right now.” Kimi says gently.

He carefully picks Sebastian up. The wounds have healed already but he’s dirty with blood, and sore.

Kimi quickly gets them to his car, placing Sebastian in the back. “Rest for a bit Sebby, you’re safe now.”

Sebastian closes his eyes in exhaustion, body focusing on healing completely.

The drive back to the hotel is thankfully short, and Kimi shamelessly carries Sebastian to the room.

Sebastian is busy getting Kimi’s scent on him again, removing the stench of the other pack.   
Nuzzling into his neck and pressing close.

He is subdued, quiet like he never is. Something like this has never happened to him, even if it’s not unheard of. Packs tend to get into fights with eachother over territory or disagreements.

But to take out a single member like this speaks of a Pack that isn’t afraid to use violence as a way to get things done.

Valtteri is opening the door as soon as they get onto their floor, having sensed them already. His face is tight, worry etched onto it, and he’s giving quiet orders to the other wolf in the room.

Max smells the blood on Sebastian before they even walk into the room and he’s whining quietly. But Valtteri’s orders keep his mind focused and he quickly does as he says.

He gets the shower ready for Sebastian and places clean comfortable clothes on the counter.

They both can’t help nuzzling Sebastian for a moment before Kimi takes him into the bathroom, reassuring him and themselves and giving him their scents.

Kimi gives them a pleased growl, as always proud to see his pack take care of eachother. And Sebastian is everyone’s favorite.

He takes the younger wolf into the bathroom and sits him down on the closed toilet seat.

“Want me to help or do you think you can manage?” He asks gently.

Sebastian looks at him. “I can do it,” he says softly “Thank you, Alpha.”

Kimi gives him a soft smile. “I’ll always come for you.”

He leaves Sebastian alone so he can shower and makes his way back into the room, getting met with two very worried pack members.

“Alright we need to talk,” he tells them. “This concerns you both as well.”

They sit down and look up at him for an explanation.

Kimi sighs and sits down as well.

“Fernando’s pack did this. He’s angry about the crash. Probably thinks I did it on purpose to help Seb.” he tells them. “This was meant as a warning “

Max lets out a low concerned whine and Valtteri places a hand on his back. The youngest member of their pack needing his comfort.

“I need you both to be extra careful until I have dealt with this.” He warns them.

They both nod, knowing how serious this is. 

Kimi keeps an ear on Sebastian, but the younger wolf is quietly showering. No pained sounds or anything worryingly. 

He comes out of the bathroom soon after, dressed in comfortable sweats and a shirt. Kimi makes his way over to him.

“Come on, pack cuddles for you.” He says softly, leading Sebastian to his bed which is the biggest.

He pushes him onto it and Sebastian curls up, and Kimi curls around him. He nuzzles the back of his neck, and with a soft noise calls their other pack members.

Valtteri and Max readily climb onto the bed and join in, pressing close to them both. Sebastian makes a content noise and relaxes fully for the first time since the attack.

Kimi lets out a pleased sound, relaxing them all enough to doze. A happy Alpha means a happy Pack.

 

\-------------------

Kimi and Valtteri had been a tiny pack for years, after Kimi had once saved Valtteri when he had fallen through the ice in Finland. They had been friends and had been running together, and unknowingly had ran onto the ice covered lake.

Valtteri had slipped through and not even his werewolf strength or warmth had helped him, his body rapidly cooling.

Kimi had broken a path through the ice for him on pure Alpha strength, his only thought to save Valtteri. The younger wolf could get out like that and Kimi had cuddled him all night, sharing his heat.

After that they had just become Pack. The trust and loyalty between them strong enough to let a natural bond grow.

Years later when Sebastian came into the picture they had quickly become friends with him. The happy energetic wolf fitted with them perfectly.

Getting Sebastian to join their Pack had been easy, as he had been searching for a Pack to belong with. And they all had felt like he belonged from the start.

And Kimi’s wolf had insisted. Sebastian was a potential Mate.

Once Sebastian joined, Max quickly followed.

Their youngest member had been following Sebastian around like a lost pup. And he had been. Max needed a pack to be grounded, needed an Alpha.

He started acting out on the track. Going for a win whatever it took. When he hit Sebastian's car and took them both out of the race, Kimi had lashed out at him. But he had been fair as well. Having seen through Max, he had given him exactly what he needed. An Alpha.

He had been stern with Max, but gentle as well. Making him relax into his own skin and mellow out. And he had turned into a very loyal pack mate. 

\----------------

Their Pack was small, but full of trust, loyalty and respect. If you were to ask any of the Betas they would tell you that having Kimi as their Alpha was amazing, his love and protectiveness for them clear.

Kimi had recently begun to Court Sebastian, and it had shifted the dynamics. Sebastian had gotten higher in rank automatically, but neither Max nor Valtteri had any issue with that.

But it also meant that Sebastian had become the target if anyone wanted to hurt Kimi. And that was exactly what had happened.

It was clear to any wolf that Kimi was Courting Sebastian. Body language and scent giving them away.

Courting a Beta to become Mates was just like dating. Getting to know each other well enough and see if they were compatible to become an Alpha Pair. Run the pack together.

So far Sebastian was the perfect fit for Kimi. Their strengths and weaknesses balancing eachother out.

There had been no kisses or anything like that yet. Courting was a bit slower in that regard. More serious. Becoming Mates was forever, so you had all the time in the world to work up to that.

But Kimi was sure they would get to that point soon.

This attack however could be a setback. Sebastian could realise what being Kimi’s Mate would mean. 

For now though, he just needed the comfort of his Pack and Alpha. And the fact that he had just pressed closer to Kimi had soothed his worries for now.

\--------------

 

During the night Sebastian whimpers in his sleep, the days events haunting him. Automatically they all cuddle closer to him as one, and Kimi rumbles softly to soothe him. 

It relaxes him a bit, but the attack had been a terrifying ordeal. And soon enough he’s whimpering again, curling in on himself protectively.

Kimi wakes fully this time and murmurs softly to him, telling him he’s with his Pack and he is safe, that they won’t let anything else happen to him.

Sebastian wakes up and carefully turns around to face him.

Kimi gives him a soft smile and brings a hand up to stroke his cheek. “Okay?” he asks quietly.

Sebastian nods and moves to cuddle into his chest, feeling Kimi’s large arms encircle him again and practically hide him against his chest.

He lets out a content sound and nuzzles into Kimi’s neck, who bares it for him so he can scent him.

He does so happily, the action soothing.

Kimi rubs his back gently and after a moment pulls back enough to look at him. 

“This will never happen again. I will make sure of it. As your Alpha I promise to protect you.” 

Sebastian gives a soft whine. “I trust you. And realistically this could happen again. But I know you will do everything you can to protect us.”

Kimi nods. “You three are always my priority. Especially you.” He says meaningfully.

Sebastian looks at him, and his eyes turn golden at the implication. 

Kimi answers him with Alpha red eyes, and he leans in slowly. Very carefully their lips meet, and they kiss for the very first time. Lips moving against eachother shyly.

Something shifts in their bond, a Mating bond starting to grow.

Sebastian pulls back to look at Kimi in wonder. Their Courting had just turned into Mating. They were compatible in every way.

Kimi beams at him softly. His Mate. 

 

\---------------

They stay close to each other at the Paddock the next day, alert and on edge.

Kimi won’t leave Sebastian’s side for anything, and Fernando is lucky that they haven’t run into him yet.

They might be a small pack, but they’re fiercely protective of each other.

That luck changes when Max runs into Fernando by chance, and he immediately gives a howl to alert Kimi.

Fernando looks like he wants to choke him at the howl and knows better than to run, opting to face them head on.

They’re with Max in an instant, and Kimi stands infront of his Pack, glaring with red eyes.

“I should kill you for what you did to one of my Pack.” he growls out.

Fernando just smirks, eyes flicking to Sebastian. “He seems fine, no?”

Telling his Betas to hurt him but not do anything serious had been intentional. 

Kimi snarls at him. “You have a problem with me, you come to me! And if this is about that crash, I did not crash into you on purpose! Listen to my damn heartbeat!”

Fernando scoffs. “Even if you didn’t, you ruined my chances and gave him an advantage. And to be frank, I hate him. So I don’t regret my orders to my Pack.”

Kimi growls lowly and takes a step towards him, and he can sense his Pack getting ready behind him. “You and your Betas will not dare to touch any of us again, or I will end you.”

Kimi makes himself as large as he can, flexing his muscles. And he has quite some muscle on Fernando.

Fernando snarls at him. “You and your Pack of puppies are pathetic.” He sniffs and his eyes get an interested glint. “And especially that Mate of yours.” He grins meanly. “Keep an eye on him.” 

And with that he turns and walks away.

Kimi watches him until he is sure he is gone, before he turns to his Betas. He never is one to attack without getting attacked himself, and doesn’t want his Pack to be known as violent.

“Everyone okay?” he asks gently.

They all nod, and he ruffles Max’s hair. “You did good, Pup.” Making Max grin pleasedly. 

Sebastian looks worried at Fernando’s words though. “Do you think he has something planned?” He asks quietly.

Kimi sighs. “I don’t know. I can report him to the FIA. Pack fights aren’t allowed to be brought into the Paddock or on track.”

Valtteri looks thoughtful. “I think you should. Who knows what he will do otherwise. His Pack is large. And not scared to use violence.”

“I will see what I can do. In the meantime I want you three to stick close to each other.” He orders them.

\---------------

The FIA can’t do much for Kimi without any proof, but they promise to keep an eye on things.

Kimi isn’t satisfied but there isn’t much he can do about it.

He returns to his pack with the news and they deflate, knowing they will have to stay on guard.

Sebastian has taken to sticking to Kimi’s side, feeling safest with his Alpha. Kimi doesn’t mind, any chance to be close to Sebastian he likes. Though the situation isn’t anything to be happy about.

Valtteri protects Max, the younger Finn is nearly as broad as his Alpha is, and provides Max with a sense of safety.

On track nothing happens fortunately, because not even Fernando is stupid enough to do something like making any of them crash. He knows Kimi has gone to the FIA and makes sure he is nothing but nice to anyone. Awaiting his chance.

\-------------

Kimi won’t be deterred by all of this and keeps on wooing Sebastian. Bringing him his favorite foods for dinner, taking him out on walks and runs.

Sebastian loves having his undivided attention. Although Kimi will always have some of his attention on the rest of his pack, he makes Sebastian feel as if he is the center of his focus.

It’s an amazing feeling.

They’re lazily making out on the couch in the hotel room when Valtteri barges in.

Kimi shoots up from the couch at how panicked he smells, making low soothing noises at his Beta.

“I can’t find Max!” Valtteri whines worriedly. “He isn’t picking up his phone and his scent isn’t anywhere I checked.”

Kimi’s face darkens and Sebastian gets up from the couch to nuzzle into Valtteri, soothing him.

“You two stay here. Understood?” Kimi demands.

They both nod at him and give a fearful whine. He kisses Sebastian softly, before nuzzling Valtteri and then he’s off to find their wayward pup.

Sebastian leads Valtteri to the couch to cuddle him, his role as Kimi’s Mate to take care of their Pack when he isn’t there to do it himself.

Valtteri relaxes slightly at the soothing scent of his Alpha’s Mate. “He wouldn’t have taken Max, would he? He’s just a pup. How can he be that mean?” He whispers.

Sebastian makes a low soothing sound. “Kimi will find him and bring him back.” 

But he knows the chance that Fernando took him is bigger.

\---------------

Kimi makes his way to the last place Valtteri had seen Max. He uses his better sense of smell and gives a low growl at what he finds. Fernando.

He follows the faint trail and it leads him to a parking garage.

Kimi knows that if he goes in on his own he will walk right into their claws. So he gets out of hearing range and calls his Betas.

“I found him.” he says shortly, giving them the address. “I’m calling Maurizio, ask him to send the Ferrari Pack.”

The Ferrari Pack was made up of Ferrari personnel that worked there for a long time. A Pack for when they were away from their own Pack.

Sebastian tells him they will join him soon and hangs up.

Kimi quickly makes the call to Maurizio and he isn’t pleased at all. 

“You are certain? He was always trouble with us.” the older wolf sighs. “I will come with the Pack. Stay put Kimi.” he orders.

\---------------

 

Sebastian strokes Valtteri’s hair softly. “He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

Valtteri nods silently. 

“Come on, let’s get him back then. And take out anyone in our way.” Sebastian says firmly, making Valtteri flash his eyes.

Together they get up and get ready to make their way to Kimi. To save Max.

 

\---------------

 

Kimi breathes a sigh of relief when he sees his Betas, pulling them both in for a hug.

They look determined, ready for a fight, and he is so proud of them.

“Maurizio is coming. With the Ferrari Pack with us we will be stronger.” he tells them softly.

Valtteri is growling under his breath, a low dangerous sound combined with golden eyes.

Kimi places a hand on the back of his neck to ground him, to keep him calm until the Pack gets here.

 

\--------------

It’s messy.

Once Maurizio gets there with his Pack, they go in as one and are met with Fernando and his pack.

Max is a whimpering lump on the floor, giving a low whine as he smells his pack.

Kimi has to stop Valtteri from attacking Fernando, too scared his Beta will get hurt. But his claws and fangs are out as well, eyes glowing bright red at seeing one of his Pack laying there. Scent sour with hurt.

Maurizio takes the lead and steps up to Fernando. He’s large and intimidating, and fed up with the other Alpha’s antics. And he tells him so. 

Before Fernando even sees it coming Maurizio has takes him down with one swift move, and he stays down. Smart enough to not provoke him any further.

His Pack members though, upon seeing their Alpha get taken down, do what they are taught to do and attack.

Valtteri uses the chaos to get to Max, and crouches over the small wolf, protecting him fiercely.

He checks him over and finds he will heal, but he is too hurt to do much. So as Kimi had done for Sebastian, he gently lifts Max into his arms, and gets him out of this mess.

Kimi sees and nods his approval before snarling at a wolf that dares to scratch Sebastian. He doesn’t need to worry though as Sebastian swiftly takes him out with an angry growl.

In the end, Fernando and his Pack admit defeat and run. They had all been left alive but taught a lesson, and Kimi hopes Fernando will be smart and keep from doing things like this.

He thanks Maurizio and the Pack, promises to keep them updated on Max, and gathers Sebastian to him.

He nuzzles the German gently, scenting him thoroughly and letting him scent him in return, before pulling him into a kiss.

Once they’ve reassured each other they run back to the hotel to check on their other Pack Members.

Max is curled up into Valtteri as they come in and the younger Finn gives a soft whine, needing his Alpha.

Kimi climbs onto the bed with them and they move to cuddle him.

He gently strokes Max’s hair, murmuring praises and reassurances to the young wolf as he heals.

Sebastian gets a wet washcloth and sits on the bed next to them, gently washing Max and making sure for himself he is okay.

Max rumbles softly under his attention and they all sigh with relief at the sound, pressing close to him.

Right now the only thing he needs is his Pack, his Alpha.

 

\----------------

The crash had been messy. But they had both gotten out of it ubscathed. The cars however were completely destroyed.

Kimi had been fighting Valtteri for position, and hadn’t seen Fernando come up on the outside. So when he moved away from Valtteri to take the corner, he had driven straight into the McLaren driver.

They had gone into the barriers, parts of the cars flying around.

And Fernando had been pissed. He was second in the Championship, just behind Sebastian. And this was exactly what needed to happen to give the German a better lead.

He hated the younger driver. So cocky and sure of himself. So smug about being picked to be in Kimi’s Pack. To be a potential Mate for the Finn.

Fernando had offered Kimi a place in his Pack. He just knew that together they would be unstoppable. All other Packs would fear them.

But Kimi had said no. Had told him he had no desire to be in a Pack that craved power.

And Fernando had called him weak. Had called him pathetic. No one had ever declined. His Pack was large. It was strong. You did not say no to that. 

And his refusal had started this whole mess.

\---------------

 

Kimi adores his own Pack though.

He has a beautiful Mate, and two amazing Betas.

Two amazing Betas that won’t take long to start Courting, and a beautiful Mate that had his eyes set on a new pup for their Pack.

No, Kimi is pretty content with this Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know by giving me a kudo, or comment <3


End file.
